dead love
by liplicking
Summary: eric/sookie, this is my first fanfic, rated m for later chapters, spoilers: contains spoilers from all 8 books after 5 weeks and not a single word from a vamp, that soon changed
1. Chapter 1

**Dead love**

Paring: eric/sookie

Rating: m it later chapters

Spoilers: svm books 1 to 8

**I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. please don't sue I am poor**

**This is my first fanfic hey I think this is the first story I have written as well, sorry if its not to everyone's liking I am open to all sorts of suggestions. Also I don't have a beta just thought I might warn ya if my grammar and spelling is not up to scratch : D**

**Enjoy :)**

********************

**I just pulled into hummingbird lane after my tiring shift at Merlots and parked my car, as I got out I checked my watch '**_**hmm only eight'**_** I thought to myself. I locked my car and went inside my house to the kitchen to find a note on the table:**

_Sookie I am going out on a date with tray in Shreveport and Octavia has gone to visit her grand kids she said she would be back tomorrow some time._

_P.s don't wait up for me I might be late_

_Amelia_

**Well what was I supposed to do now, the second I thought that my stomach rumbled. '**_**Well first thing first I need to eat'**_** I said out loud to myself as I opened my fridge and grabbed a coke and a sandwich I made earlier, I placed them on the table and began to eat. About half way through my sandwich I felt this sudden burst of pain in my back and before I new it I was on the floor crumpled up sobbing.**

**Then I felt nothing absolutely nothing, as if it didn't happen I got up and wiped my tears from my eyes. ' **_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT **_**' I couldn't care less about my language now, I was so confused. One minute I am crumpled on the floor in pain and the next I am up as if nothing happened, it dawned on me just then the blood bond. I checked it but it wasn't there instead if felt as if someone had chopped a whole right into my chest. I lifted my hand to my chest and I started to panic, something was really wrong with Eric, I rushed towards the hall to the phone and dialed fangtasia. Pam answered**

" **This is fangtasia the bar wi…." I stopped her half way through**

" **Pam its Sookie" I said hastily**

" **Why hello my little telepathic barmaid what do I owe this pleasure for"**

" **PAM " I screamed at her**

" **What's wrong Sookie? "**

" **Is Eric there " I was so worried I started trembling**

" **No he left five minutes ago he had business to attend to "**

" **Pam I cant feel him through the bond, one minute I was in pain and crumpled on the floor the next I felt nothing and then I checked the bond and it felt as if someone had cut a hole in me and I cant feel him I cant feel anything. Something is really wrong Pam".**

" **Sookie come to fangtasia at once" she said this with such fear in her voice it shocked me and then the phone went silent so I put it down. That was it I started crying again, I rushed to grab my keys and then ran to my car. I drove like a bat out of hell down i-20, My mind was crushed with so many different thoughts about what just happened; what if Eric's dead, what if he some how found a way to get rid of the blood bond and was just off doing his vampire politics stuff, what if he's be captured, what if ……… I stopped the car so fast my body and head jolted. There on the side of the road was his red corvette, I jumped out and ran over not even caring about my car being parked in the middle of the road and saw that his car door was open and it had blood all over it. As I stepped closer I saw what seemed to be a broken chain of silver on the floor, I pulled out my phone and called Pam. "Pam its Sookie I have found his car about 5 minutes away please come" as I talked I peered into the car and saw his keys were still in the ignition, " I am on my way " and then the phone cut off. All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed and cry. ' Sookie pull yourself together' I gave myself a mental slap, its not like Eric has even bothered to see me in 5 weeks not even a phone call and its not like he's defiantly dead there would be a disintegrating vampire and bits every were. The thought of that made me shudder, and then I herd Pam say " you are leaking again Sookie" that Pam know matter what the situation she still makes funny remarks." I don't care all I want to know is if Eric's alive or not " I said this with as much authority and as calmly as I could." Well there dose not seem to be any sign that a vampire has finally died here ". I let out a sigh that I did not know I was holding and said " Good ". Then what do you know bill stepped out in front of Pam, just great that's all I need an ex ranting on about how he still loves me and how he is sorry that he ruined my life.**

**" Sookie I ... " I stopped him before he could say any more." Bill I don't care what you want to say to me, and why are you even here? " I started glaring at him, and then Pam spoke." I told him to come, seen as he is investigator of area five ". Gosh vampires and there silly job names," Just great ". " Really " Pam said in an annoying high-pitched voice." No I was being sarcastic, now can we just get on with finding out what the hell happened to Eric ". Pam looked at me as if she was trying to figure out something, then she paused and said" Yes of course we cant have are sheriff missing now can we ". I just stared back at her and said "No we cant, Pam why are you looking at ……. ".Bill interrupted me before I could even continue my sentence, "Pam we need to inform king Felipe at once" he tried to say this as if he was in charge, I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Pam she's doing that thing Eric's dose with his eyebrows look" he moved his hand to my direction, and then Pam suddenly stiffed a giggled " oh my she dose look a bit like Eric".**

" **Pam, Bill stop it I don't look like Eric ok, now can we please just try and do something" I was getting aggravated and worried now, why weren't they as worried as me and why did they not even care where he was. I must have said this out loud because I gazed up to see that Pam's face was right in front of mine. "Sookie do not underestimate how I fell about Eric's whereabouts, he is my maker and I will do everything in my power to find out who has him and where he is". Well that just about shocked me, Pam telling me how I underestimated vampires feelings. Then Bill moved to the side of the road and said, " I will scope the area for any sign of the captures and I will see if I can pick up any scents "and then he walk off in vampiric speed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paring: eric/sookie

Rating: m it later chapters

Spoilers: svm books 1 to 8

**I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue I am poor**

**This is my first fanfic hey I think this is the first story I have written as well, sorry if its not to everyone's liking I am open to all sorts of suggestions. Also I don't have a beta just thought I might warn ya if my grammar and spelling is not up to scratch : D**

**I decided to make this chapter a little longer as well :D**

************************

**I decided that I was going to look in his corvette to see if I could find anything, as I went to go sit on the drivers seat I saw what looked like dried blood on the seat so I opted to go a sit in the passenger side. I opened the glove compartment in front of me and saw a smooth but Sharpe stake stuck to the top of the compartment. I felt a shiver pass through me at the memories of being staked at Josephine's for saving Russell's second in command Betty jo. That also brought up the memories of Eric and how he helped me and stayed by my side that whole night, he even gave me his blood so that I could save bill. I started to sob again, "Just what I need more tears what is wrong with me" I muttered this under my breath as I found a tissue in my purse and wiped my tears. **

"**AHHH" then I realized it was Pam's voice that made me jump and screech. "Don't do that" I said this with some anger in my voice.**

"**Sorry Sookie I forget sometimes that you are just a human" well what was that supposed to mean; I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult. Before I could ponder that anymore Pam swiftly placed her self in the drivers seat and said " why is it Sookie most the time I see you, you start to leak" gosh that Pam she doesn't miss anything dose she, just then I realized something. "Pam you do know you are sitting on blood" I thought she might want to know seen as most vampires take pride in what they looked like and Pam's no exception." ****Yes I am aware, but the blood seems to be dry and will not stain anything" just then I remembered something Pam said on the phone about Eric, "Pam what business did Eric have to do". " That's what I came in here to tell you, he had to go see victor about fangtasia". That seems odd, so I questioned her " Ok, why was something wrong?". " Yes fangtasia's outcome for the past month had dropped so victor wanted to discus new ways to enthrall the vermin seen as Eric had not been". Woo that last bit was a shock to my system," ****What do you mean Eric hasn't enthralled the vermin" I must of even sounded shocked because the look on Pam's face was of amusement, what was so funny about me being shocked and my question. " He has not been entertaining the whores, he has become unattainable all because of you," she almost sounded giddy and what did she mean unattainable.**

" **You mean he ha…" I was interrupted by Pam's wide smile. " Yes he hasn't had sex with anyone in 5 weeks, he bit a few vermin at first and then he started to just drink that disgusting synthetic blood" Wow now that was another big shock to the system, Eric area five's Viking sex god wasn't haven sex because of me.****" Pam why would he do that its not like he cares about me, he hasn't even seen or phoned me in 5 whole weeks".** **" He loves you Sookie that's why, he did not see you because of are situation with the new king and the take over. Felipe left 3 days ago to go back to Las Vegas, victor stayed to oversee that some business proceedings went to plan and then he was to go to Arkansas ."**

"**That still doesn't tell me why he couldn't pick up a phone and just call me and VAMPIRES DON'T LOVE" I was clenching my fist so tight I started to bleed were my nails dug into my palm. " Sookie you are bleeding" she said this with some of her fangs showing. "Yes I know I am bleeding, now would you stop looking at me like I am some freaking burger" why was I so angry all of a sudden, then in an instant a wave of pain hit me and I was all crumpled up again for the second time to night. " Sookie what's wrong, are you ill" she sounded like she was worried about me. "No it's the bond, its Eric he's in pain lots of pain" I said this through clenched teeth. The pain was too much it felt worse that anything I have ever gone thru. I felt a jolt of pain go from my wrist to my elbow, I looked at my arm only to see there were no marks or bruising there was absolutely nothing except from the pain. I heard Pam on the phone to Bill telling him to come as quick as he can and tell call victor to come, just great I have never liked victor and now he was coming here." Sookie this means Eric's alive somewhere" she then took the wet tissue from my hands and replaced with a new one she had down her top, I did not even want to know why it was there, I was just glad I could wipe my tears away. Then I felt tingling go from my toes up to my stomach and mumbled " Pam I think I am going to …..".**

**Yep I must have passed out because when I woke up I was at fangtasia lying on the sofa in Eric's office. I sat up and looked around the room to find Victors eyes staring right into mine and then he simply said, "She is awake". Bill then came rushing thru the door and sat right next to me. "Sookie how are you felling, do you want some water?" he said this with such care and devotion in his voice that I felt that I couldn't be rude and then I nodded my head. He came back only moments later with a bottle of water in his hand and a glass in the other, he then placed the glass in my hand. As he poured the water in to the glass I said, "thank you" in a big enough voice I could muster. I slowly took little sips and then decided to put the water down and get some answers from everyone. "Did I faint or collapse or something?" Then Pam walked in and said "Sookie you have joined us back to the world of the living I see". I burst into a fit of giggles and blurted out "You mean back to the world of the dead". I couldn't help but laugh at that even more, was I delirious or something?.**

**I had 5 weeks of peace from the dead and now I was right back in the middle of everything. "Anyway Pam I didn't die I just fainted or something, you usually say that to someone who has died and then brought back to life like you lot". "I see you are feeling much better I take it then you can't feel Eric" Pam said this in a sort of ****formidable way (that was a word from my word of the day calendar). I checked to see if I could feel the bond, nope couldn't feel anything apart from the feeling that something is missing from me. I let out a little sigh " no Pam I cant feel the bond anymore, I think he can close it up apart from when he's in pain or really angry". Pam stared at me just like before when we were standing at the road, that was it I was going to confront her. I sat up straight and looked her right in the eyes and said "Pam do you have a problem with me, you keep staring at me weirdly". Now she was the one who look shocked for once, but only for a second "no I don't have a problem with you Sookie, its just that I never new you and Eric had a bond until now". Was he that ashamed of me that he couldn't even tell his vampire child? **

**Before I had enough time to wonder about that more Victor spoke " Sookie I must know what you felt through the bond you and Eric share".**** I felt him trying to glamour me, "when will they learn that I can't be glamoured?" I said this out loud with out realizing. "I had to see if it was true, but I must inform you that you should tell me what you felt otherwise the king will not be happy". Hmm that sounded a bit like a threat and what good will knowing how Eric feels do, but then again it might be a good idea to not get on the bad side of a vampire king. "Well the first time I just felt pain on my back and then when I was in Eric's car I got really angry and then I got a lot of pain in my right arm, it felt like I broke it". "Thank you Sookie, Pam could I talk to you outside for a moment, Bill will you stay here with Sookie". As soon as victor said it they both nodded and Pam followed victor out the door. " Bill are you and Pam taking orders from victor now, is he like a temporary sheriff for area five?" Bill gave me a look of surprise on his face and said, " he is king Felipe's second in command and he is higher ranked than Pam and me, also we don't have temporary sheriffs even though I do like the idea of it". He then gave me a look of sorrow and I new what was coming next.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paring: eric/sookie

Rating: m it later chapters

Spoilers: svm books 1 to 8

**I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue I am poor.**

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have moved house 2 times in the past 5 months so I did not have the time to Wright anything. But seen as I'm not moving anymore for a very long time I can start again :D. I don't have a beta just thought I might warn ya if my grammar and spelling is not up to scratch also I haven't written in a very long time :S **

*******************

**"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I stood up and stuck my hand out in a stop gesture and walk right out the room, I was not going through all that mental pain again. "Wait Sookie don't go, I just want you to understand my actions" he was practically yelling at me. I stood still at the entrance of the room, turned and stared at him " Bill I'm not going to tell you twice, its over and done with there is nothing to talk about. You betrayed me, lied to me, hurt me, and lastly you made me realizes never to trust anyone again". I walk away for the second time leaving him there sitting on his own.**

**I came out to the bar area and saw Pam and Victor sitting at a table huddled over in deep conversation, I ignored them and went behind the bar and made myself a gin and tonic. I slowly sipped my drink and marched oven to them "so any of you got plans to find out were Eric is?" Pam looked at the drink then to me and said " yes but we still need to get more information we simply don't have enough. Sookie where is Bill?" hmm was he not in Eric's office surly they can hear him, I checked for brain patterns in the club and sure enough I only sensed two empty minds "he's not in the club, I don't know were he's gone and I don't care". All I wanted to do was go home, I was so tired and it was surly getting pretty close to sunrise for the vamps. I downed the rest of my drink went and grab my purse from Eric's office, came back in to the bar and said " look I'm going home now its really late and I'm tired. There is nothing we can do now plus it's close to sun up". **

**Pam stood up and came over to me kissed me on my cheek and said " will you be here tomorrow, were going to close the bar for a couple of days until we get a lead on Eric's whereabouts so it wont be busy". Well I have the afternoon shift tomorrow I'm sure I could come so I said yes and left. Crap I did not even say bye to Victor even if I did not like him, my Gran would be turning in her grave over all of my bad manners. I rushed back in and said "bye victor sorry for my bad manners". He sort of swayed over to me and said " nothing to worry about and your manners are in fine order" he bent down and kissed my hand, now that sent shivers down my spine and not the nice ones. "Umm thanks but I really should be going now" with that I was out the door and in my car in a jiffy. **

**I was just pulling into my drive way and saw the sun rising from the outline of the trees, it was really beautiful and tranquil it sort of made me fill guilty that vamps had to miss out on the sun. I parked up and thought about everything that happened last night, this was all too much for me, I mean I'm only human what do they expect from me, I don't think I can help them find him anyway. I got out my car locked it up and went straight in to bed without a shower. Oh how I wish I had a shower before I went to bed, I woke up all clammy and felt really unclean. I turned towards my side table to look at my clock, oh no it was 12.30 and had to be in work for one o'clock. I got up and showered in record time, put my work cloths on and grabbed my purse and ran to my car. **

**I manage to arrive just 5 minutes late, and no one seem to bother me so I went to Sam's office and placed my purse in his desk draw. I took my order book out and went over to Andy Bellefleur and ask him what he would like to order, he ordered the same as usual. The time went past very quickly I got orders, severed food, brought drinks over and wiped tables clean. I looked at the clock above the bar and saw that it was eight o'clock, time for me to go home, get change and drive up to Shreveport. I went into Sam's office to collect my things and saw Pam there twirling about on Sam's chair. "Pam what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at Fangtasia", great now I wouldn't have time to go home and get changed. She stood up and cleared her throat " I did not want you running about everywhere on your own, whoever took Eric might be after anyone of us". Ok why would they want me I'm just a barmaid its not like I'm important, as if she read my mind she said " they might know your bonded to him and that your able to track his whereabouts". What on earth was that meant to mean I thought vampires could only do that, I was so confused with all this vamp stuff, I need to know more so I asked " what do you mean track him, I thought only vamps can do that? Also how am I supposed to do that I don't even know how?" She moved her head side to side and sort of made a tuting noise "Sookie did Eric not tell you how being bonded works?" This was making me angry "NO HE DID NOT" I was getting so infuriated, so angry and annoyed it felt as if I was about to explode. **

**Next thing I knew Pam grabbed my arm and dragged me through the employee's door then she let go of me, I didn't even look at my surroundings or were I was. More and more anger built up in me until I couldn't control it any more, I let out a sort of screech and jumped on Pam's back. The next thing I remembered was lying in my bed waking up with a headache "what the hell happened?" I saw Pam sitting on the end of my bed covered in dried blood, she just stared at me as if she did not know who I was and then said " you got angry so I took you out side into the forest and then you screeched and attacked me. I'm sorry Sookie I had to hit you on your head to render you unconscious, you are very strong for a human". I can't believe I attacked her what was wrong with me, I apologized immediately "I'm so sorry Pam I don't know what got into me, all I remember is feeling angry and annoyed and then waking up here in bed". She then gave me a devilish smile and said, "It was very amusing actually you seem to shock me more and more no wonder Eric is quite fond of you". I sort of blurted out "That's it, no wonder I went crazy it was Eric through the blood bond", now I felt much better about hurting Pam, It wasn't me it was all Eric's fault. **

**I jumped out of bed and realized I was in my underwear "Pam where are my clothes?". She smiled again this time showing some fang and said "they got blood on them so I took them off, I didn't want you to get your bed sheets all dirty". She always seems to be out to grab every chance she can get to see me in underwear I sighed "Pam I'm not like that I don't go with women I thought you knew that". Her smile faded and she looked serious her voice matched her expression " Sookie I am only teasing you, you are Eric's bonded and I would never betray my maker like that" , Well I'm glad that over with. I went over to my chest of draws and pulled out some dark tight jeans , vest top and a thin red v-neck jumper, then took my clothes and my self in to the bathroom and had a shower. As i was brushing my damp hair i looked in the mirror to find out that i did not look as bad as i felt, i had a bump on the top of my head but i could only feel it and not see it. i pulled my jeans on and threw on my jumper then walked in to my bedroom and sat down at my vanity table. ****I just left my hair out that way no one could see the bump Pam gave me, I put a little bit of make up on and got some aspirin out of my draw. I told Pam to follow me to the kitchen, I went to the refrigerator and grabbed my self a coke and got Pam a true blood (it had only two days till it expired what luck) and warmed it up for her. I took my aspirin and she took her drink and said " Sookie we still need to go to Fangtasia and talk to Filipe de castro, are you ready to leave now?" great I still have to go help the vamps find there stupid dumb Viking sheriff who nearly made me kill Pam "sure" I said unhappily.**

******I walk over to my car only to be stopped by Pam's hand "Sookie do you mind if I fly you there, it would take half the time and is more reliable than your car". Surely my car was more safe then clinging on to Pam for my life high up in the sky, before I could tell her I would just take my car she grabbed me from behind and said "hold on tight and you will be safe". She took of straight after that and I could see my house getting smaller and smaller, this was actually really fun i started to giggle. " See its not all bad is it , we are nearly there" she pointed towards a small building which look like a miniature of Fangtasia. We landed right out side the back entrance and went in , i looked about and saw the king, Victor, Bill, Sandy, Thalia and Bubba. I went up to Bubba gave him a big hug and said "hi Bubba how are you" he smiled and said "I'm pretty fine miss Sookie". Then I walked up to the king bowed and said " thank you sir for coming", he took my hand and kissed it slightly and sniffed in my sent and said "it's my pleasure miss Stackhouse, its true you do smell of Fae". Huh thats odd i thought they could only taste it in my blood part from Andre (Sophie-anne' second in command) I will have to think about that later, there is more important things to worry about.**


	4. Chapter 4

Paring: eric/sookie

Rating: m it later chapters

Spoilers: svm books 1 to 8

**I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue I am poor.**

**I took the advice to put what each person says on a different line to make it easy to understand who's speaking (Hope you don't mind). Also I thought I might have a go at putting Eric's pov into one paragraph of this chapter (please tell me if i did it ok :D and got his character right. I am actually really nervous about writing his character :S). I sort of rushed this one so you will have something to read today sorry if my grammar and spelling is not up to scratch.**

*******************

**Sookie's pov**

**As soon as King Filipe said I smelt of fae, the whole room came to a halt and all eyes were on me. The glares I was getting from Thalia, Sandy and Victor all said longing and hunger. I started slowly walking backwards towards Pam. I was wearing my fake smile so much my mouth started to hurt. **_' Crap crap crap there all going to eat me ' _**I was saying this over and over in my head, I must of bumped into Pam because the next thing I knew I was getting pulled by my hand and I was standing behind her.**

**" Sookie is blood bonded to Eric you will not touch her " she sounded so fierce when she said this. Thalia immediately put her fangs away and stepped back a couple of paces but Sandy and Victor were still looking at me hungrily.**

**" I don't take orders from you Pam " Victor was moving closer as he was saying this.**

**Sandy popped out with " nether do I ".**

**Just then the king stepped forward and said "ENOUGH, both of you come back here and act in a proper manner, I am ever so sorry Miss Stackhouse. Now can we get on with what we are supposed to be doing?" I was so glad that both Sandy and Victor listened to Filipe otherwise I would be one really dead women right about know.**

**Pam moved to the side of me and sat down on a chair so I followed her and sat down beside her, I glanced around the room and every one else was sitting down too. Everyone was looking at Pam, so I turned to her and saw that she was in deep thought and wasn't even fluttering and eyelash she was that still. I tapped her on her shoulder and she broke her daze she stood up, walked over to center of were the others were sitting and began talking,**

**"So as you know Eric sheriff of area five has been captured. We need to make a plan on how we are going to find him and what we are going to do once that has happened. Now Sookie over here is bonded to him so she might be able to make things happen faster around here. Any questions or can we get started?"**

**The King stood up and said "yes a couple, firstly if she is bonded to him why cant she track his whereabouts and secondly I want to know the full extent of what happened last night?"**

**"Sookie has tried to reach out through the bond but Eric has shut her out, to answer you second ques........." Pam couldn't say any more because Victor stood up and held his hand out to her and began to speak,**

**"So he dose not want to be found, this is all a waste of time"**

**"My master is very old and very wise, he is doing this for a good reason" you could tell by Pam's tone that she was seriously aggravated.**

**"How can you be so sure Pam" they way he spat out her name was like she was a piece of dirt to him.**

**Pam moved closer to him and simply said "I have lived with him for 300 year and you have not".**

**"Victor sit down and do not speak unless I tell you to, now Pam would you mind continuing on with answering my questions please" he gestured for Pam to speak. She told him that Eric was to see Victor about Fangtasia and she told him the time he left and the time I called and what I said. She turned to me and said, "I think Sookie would be able to tell you more". So that's what I did, I told them while sitting down everything that happened that night and earlier on this evening. I got a few confused looks and a couple of glares after I finished, but I just ignored them. Just then I had one of those eureka moments, I looked at Pam nodded to Eric's office as if to say I need to speak to you now alone. Pam stood up gave me a wink and said to everyone in the room "may I and Sookie talk in privet for a moment". King Filipe nodded and we both went to Eric's office. I sat down on Eric's big leather chair and wished Eric was sitting in it instead of me. Pam looked at me then said " Sookie what is wrong".**

**"Nothing" I sighed after I said this then I started arranging Eric's pencils on the table.**

**"Sookie I can tell by your expression and your long sigh that something is wrong, please tell me what is wrong" she just stared into my eyes like she was processing me.**

**"Its just I wish Eric was here and that none of this happened" a single tear rolled down my face while I was saying it.**

**"DON'T, stop leaking I am sure we will find him, do not worry Sookie I will do everything in my power to help find him" she sounded so sincere it shocked me.**

**"Thanks Pam it means a lot to me, Pam the reason I wanted to talk to you was about Victor. I cant help but think he had a part in all of this" I think that caught her off guard.**

**"Sookie why would he get Eric captured for, he is on are side he was not even there when he went missing" she look really confused.**

**"Don't worry about it I was just a hunch, can we go back now?" I was not letting this 'hunch' go, there was something fishy about Victor and I will find out what. With that Pam simply nodded his head and followed me back to the bar. Everyone was talking and they stopped as soon as we sat down.**

**"Sookie I want you to try and track Eric again" he practically ordered me to do it. But I complied not because he was the king it was because I wanted Eric back so badly, so I tried and probed the bond.**

*************************************************

**Eric's pov**

**I could feel Sookie probing the bond, it pained me that I could not respond to her but it was for the best. If she found out that she could track me as I can her it would be the end of her. As she tried to reach me through the bond I put up a barrier so that she could not feel me and therefore not track me. I need to find a way to get out of this dark place and it will not involve my Lover in any way. Just then I thought of Pam, I could just call her seen, as I am her maker she will have to respond. I thought about that one ' **_no I cant do that, if Pam knows my whereabouts I am sure she would tell Sookie. Also I am sure that Sookie would be stubborn and refuse to stay _**'. If I was not tied up with silver I am sure I would of been able to fight my way out, ' _THIS IS SO INFURIATING_**** '. Just as I thought that last word I could hear heals scraping across the floor, this was going to be a long night.**

**" Why hello Eric I see that you have healed, we will have to do something about that now wont we " she started laughing and that was it I was really maddened now. I could not keep my barriers up much longer and I new that Sookie would be able to feel me any second from now.**

*************************************************

**Sookie's pov**

**I could not feel anything ' **_its so frustrating why wont he let me find him_**!' All this stress and hassle was getting to me now, I really need a drink to calm my nerves. So I got up and went to the bar and made my self a gin and tonic ' **_I must remember to pay Eric back for the two drinks I've had'_**. As I was walking back I saw Bill staring at me, he was giving me the 'I'm sorry look' so I ignored him. I went to go sit back down in my seat and he walked over to me _'just great more crap to get stressed about, he really did find the worst time to talk to me'. I just stood up and I confronted him " what's your problem Bill? I already have all this stress about Eric being taking and you think NOW is the right time to talk to me , ARE YOU NUTS?". Ahh crap I was getting really angry that meant Eric was, the only thing I could think to do before I flipped was to tell Pam so I did " PAM! GET HERE NOW ITS ERIC HE'S ANGRY"._**

*****************

**Btw I love reviews they make my day and encourage me to keep righting, so PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue im poor.

I never before in my life experienced this much anger, right now at this moment I felt evil, like I could rip someone into pieces and not have a care in the world about it. I had to use all my strength to push away these thoughts, I just kept telling my self its not my anger raging inside of me, it was Eric's. But what if it was mine, what if I was angry at bill and victor and Pam for not trying hard enough to find him. I was beginning to think what a huge mistake it was to involve them,i felt like I should go and find Eric myself as if it was my fault that he had been taken. Pam was holding me and shaking me at the same time telling me to calm myself and search the bond for Eric's location. Even tho I could hear Pam's words they did not sink in. the anger and pain was stronger then me I could no longer fight it , it consumed me. With out a seconds thought I was away from Pam and I was lunging myself at bill.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on my own in a very cold dark place. I was shacked to the wall and there was no light any where. At that moment I wished Eric was here he always had a plan and he defiantly always knew what to do in difficult situations, apart from when he was cursed by witches. i need to get out of this place but how? I wonder if Eric's here and whoever took him decided they wanted me as well. I decided I would shout for help it's the least I could do trapped like this, "IS ANYONE THERE, ERIC, BILL, PAM , VICTOR". Oh gosh bill. I almost forgot about earlier, what if I killed him? I was seriously starting to get worried and scared and I still couldn't feel Eric.

I shouted a couple more times but no one was answering my calls for help. I was starting to feel weak and irritable , I was also very hungry. It was starting to feel like id been down there for a lifetime when I herd a door unlock and I saw some light coming into the room. The room then filled with light and my eyes had to adjust, when I could see properly I saw Pam standing a few feet in front of me.

"PAM what the hell, why have you tied me up like this?" I was so confused.

"you almost killed bill so for his safety and yours I tied you up down here"

"oh, how is bill did I hurt him?" I felt like a monster right then.

"hes fine, he will heel. But theirs more important matters at hand here then bills health". Pam put her hand on her hip as she said this, it made her look so serious.

"you mean Eric, look I don't know what I can do im trying my hardest here. Anyways how am I supposed to do anything if im tied up down here?"

"you have a point" Pam walked over to me and unshackled me. It felt good to be able to stand up and walk about my legs were stiff and sore from siting so long. I wondered how long id been down here so I asked Pam " Pam how long have I been down here?". Her face changed and she looked slightly sorry then said "all day". Id spent all day in a friking dungeon cold, hungry and irritated while she was tucked up in bed, I started crying again. I don't know what was wrong with me lately one minute I was almost killing vampires and the next crying my eyes out, I had enough of this I just wanted to find Eric and get all this crap over with.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue im poor.

I followed Pam up the stairs to the main part of the bar and no one was there apart from me and Pam. I wondered were everyone was but then I remembered that id spent all day in the basement so they were probably at there places. I went and sat by the bar and Pam followed me and sat next to me she asked me if I was alright and I nodded. All I wanted to do was go home and eat and sleep in my bed and forget everything that was happening around me but I knew that was not going to happen anytime soon. I let out a big sigh and Pam gave me a strange look and said " what wrong Sookie?"

" Pam I'm hungry, tired , weak and fed up, I've had enough of all this vampire crap and just want to go home and forget everything" I did not care at that moment if I sounded winy and like a child, I had a right to be after being locked in a basement. Pam left me then and did not say anything, I did not know what to do with my self so I went and got a glass of squash from behind the bar and started drinking it. When I was almost finished with my drink and finished staring into space Pam came back in with a bag and a pizza box. She handed me the pizza box and bag and told me to eat and that was exactly what I did. The pizza tasted really good and I enjoyed every minute of it, I opened the bag to find a pair of jeans, clean underwear and a red wrap top. I decided to have a shower in the employs room and get changed. When I came out all clean bill was in the bar talking to Pam. I walked over to where they were standing and sat on a bar stool. Seeing bill reminded me of the other night were I lost control and hurt him, he seemed to be all healed which was good. The more I looked at him the more I felt guilty, I had to apologize to him so I interrupted there conversation and said to bill

"Bill im so sorry about the other night, I don't know what came over me"

"Well I know what came over you , Eric did. You should of never been involved with him or bonded to him your a mess because of him, if you just stayed with me everything would have been alright" that shocked me.

"Its not my fault that im bonded to Eric its not like I had a choice, look bill ; im sorry that im bonded to Eric, im sorry we broke up and im sorry for hurting you I truly am. But its all just a part of life so get over it already and accept that im sorry" he just stared at me for a while then came out with

" I accept you apology" then he walked of to Eric's office and left me with Pam.

I was starting to get fed up, all this vampire crap was starting to get to me. Why did it always have to be me that gets thrown into it all. Pam interrupted my train of thoughts by asking me if the cloths and food she gave me was to my liking, I simple to her yes and said thank you. I decided to ask her about Eric

"Pam have you or Bill found anything out about Eric's whereabouts. It just seems like its taking forever to find him, do you have any clue at all where he is ?"

"i don't know anything more, i've been trying to think of people who would take him or anyone that holds a grudge over him. I can only think of one vampire that does hold a grudge over him. She is over 700 years old and her name is Guinevere"

" does him have history with her?"

"a very bad history"

Eric's POV

I woke up wishing I could be free of these silver restraints that held me and kill that bitch. I was very weak and need to feed soon otherwise I would go into blood lust the only thing I could think of to feed on was the rats that plagued this place. As I was contemplating on how to catch a rat Guinevere opened the door and walked down the stairs . I was just expecting her to the torture to start again but it did not , instead she had a true blood with her and she gave me it and pulled out a chair and sat on it. She smiled a devilish smile and said "long time no see".i just ignored her and drank the true blood as fast as I could. After I finished I just starred at her and imagined killing her with my sword and then killing who ever was behind this because I am sure she was not in this alone. She was staring at me still but was not smiling this time she looked at the empty bottle of true blood and said

" I hoped you liked you true blood because its the last blood your going to get off of me. Im going to torture you to the point you go insane and then im going to kill you and theirs nothing you can do about it"

"you don't know what I can do"

" oh I know what you can do you murderous bastard just shut up and face the fact your going to die"

"so im a murderous bastard for killing your inferior little human. Get over it already its been 200 years"

"i will never get over it I loved him and you stole him away from me forever"

she stood up then grabbed a knife out of her pocket and came over and stabbed me six time in the stomach , then she left me the crumpled over. I just lay there trying my hardest not to satisfy her with my screams.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I know ive neglected this fanfic so so much, but a lot of stuff has been happening in my personal life and ive been moving loads and just know have got internet access again. I feel like I ow it to the wonderful people who reviewed to finish this story so I am going to and then after I do that im going to write a delena fic I hope you can all forgive me. Also this fic is sort of true blood / sookie Stackhouse series. Also there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter

I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse series or the characters they all belong to that wonderful writer Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue im poor.

" Pam please tell me what happened" I gave Pam a pleading look and I think it worked.

" Its not my place to tell you but here it goes, about 200 years ago give or take a few years Eric was in England not far from London. He was in a nest of about 13 vampires including himself, he was the oldest amongst them so he was in charge. This vampire who was about 500 years old wanted to join the nest" sookie then just interrupted her.

"Was that Guinevere?"

" Yes it was. Anyway back to the past. Eric let her join the nest as he wanted to have the strongest nest in England and she was quit old. She lived in the nest with Eric for a few years and then she betrayed him buy killing two vampires in that nest. Eric was furious so he killed her pet human, but what Eric did not know was that the human man he killed was Guinevere's love. She was going to turn him and spend eternity with him. Eric never saw her again and her last words to him where that she was one day going to make him suffer the same she suffered." Pam saw a puzzled look in sookies eyes. She was curious about it and asked, " what wrong"

" I .. I just, I don't know but I think Guinevere might of took Eric to get me to find him and to kill me " sookie wasn't sure but all this time Eric's had this fascination with her and she was bonded to him and as soon as Pam said what Guinevere said to Eric it just clicked.

" She said she wanted to make him suffer like he did to her, she thinks Eric loves me like she loved that human so she want to kill me to make him suffer" Pam just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. These past few days I haven't herd any thoughts at all, don't get me wrong I loved it but still sometimes I cant help but wonder what's going on in vampire's heads. Finally Pam looked at me and said

" This is brilliant sookie, it means Eric's not going to die until she kills you, and we can use this to are advantage. If her plan is to draw you out to kill you we can find Eric and kill that bitch"

" PAM one little problem I don't want to die, I will not go on a suicide mission, I just wont so you can forget it" I was so furious I thought Pam and me were friends and know she wants me dead. I clenched my fists in anger and then Pam spoke again.

" Calm down sookie im not going to let you get killed because it will probably result in my deaf. With Eric loving you and all, we will just use you as bait to lure her out and then I will kill her, its simple " Pam had this wicked smile on her face with the thought of killing that bitch. I thought about it and then realized the flaws in this plan obviously Pam wasn't thinking clearly otherwise I would not be needing to point them out to her.

" Pam that's sounds great and all but how will we find where Eric is being held if we kill her also she's like twice your age and I think someone else is obviously behind this cause how else would she of found out about me and Eric unless someone purposely told her?"

" I see your point, will have to let her take you to were Eric is and I will follow that way we will know where he is but that all depends if she's planning to kill you in front of him. I think she will it will probably have a more dramatic affect and she's all about the drama. As for her being twice my age she's not much of a fighter she like to torture more so I will have the upper hand because I learnt how to fight from the best. As for someone else being involved I don't know what to do apart from making a list of people we suspect and do some snooping around and maybe you can snoop around in there pets heads."

Wow Pam had an answer for everything, the more I thought about it the more it seemed like it had to work. I did have one more question to ask though.

" Pam how will we know to get her attention to find me I mean if she knows about me and Eric and someone's told her about it then she must already know where I am?"

" Not unless the person who told her did not want you to be dead because your so valuable to them, you know because you can read vermin's minds and that. But ive thought about that to and this is were your witchy friend comes into the plan, we are going to get her to give Eric a note. You have her cell phone number don't you?"

"Yer I do, I will call her now and get her to meet us here " I pulled out my cell phone and found her number and dilled it. After 3 rings she picked up. " Hey sook how are you I haven't seen you at home what's up?"

" I need you to come to fangtasia now, its really important and don't tell anyone"

" Umm ok sure, what's up though are you in some kind of trouble?"

" Yer you could say that, but I can't tell you over the phone bring all your magic stuff with you aswell "

" Ok ill be there in an hour" the phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket and told Pam she was coming.


End file.
